Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
U.S. Pat. Pub. 2016/0131842 A1 (hereinafter the '842 publication), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses two-stage adiabatically coupled photonic systems that may adiabatically couple light from an interposer waveguide to a silicon nitride (SiN) waveguide with a tapered end and from the SiN waveguide to a silicon (Si) waveguide with a tapered end. Alternatively, light can be adiabatically coupled in the opposite direction, e.g., from the Si waveguide to the SiN waveguide to the interposer waveguide. The SiN waveguide and the Si waveguide may be implemented in a Si photonic integrated circuit (PIC). The '842 publication additionally discloses, among other things, a polarization rotator that may be formed in the Si PIC.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to configurations that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.